<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Choking Strangled Breaths by PenguinKiwis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825856">Between Choking Strangled Breaths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis'>PenguinKiwis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Drowning, Flash Fiction, M/M, Other, Violence, Whump, Worried CC-3636 | Wolffe, anst, suffocation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drowning was for water. Not land.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Kit Fisto/Plo Koon, Plo Koon &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between Choking Strangled Breaths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: 118. “Breathe, Just Breathe” Plo and Wolffe</p><p>118. “Breathe, Just Breathe”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Wolffe had seen a lot of things in his pretty short life, seen a lot of death, too, but Wolffe had never seen anyone... <em>drown</em> on land. Or in space for that matter. Drowning, he had always been told, and knew, was for water.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the sea or a lake or a river or something. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Drowning was for water.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not blood. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Wolffe couldn’t get the image of Plo choking and gasping for breath that wouldn’t come in the middle of battle as Savage ripped his mask from his face, then went for the next obvious spot— nailing him in the stomach. Forcing the held breath out from Plo’s lungs, and forcing oxygen in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even now, as he scrambled to help Ghost and Sinker, he couldn’t get the noises out of his head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Choking, gurgling, pained gasps.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knew that when forced to breathe in measured breaths of Oxygen, the reaction wasn’t this bad. Consecutive punches to the gut with each breath being torn and pushed into him tore up his lungs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>What the fuck was he supposed to tell little Ahsoka if </em>Buir<em> didn’t pull through?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wolffe pushed the thought from his mind as he helped Ghost, wiping the blood from their General’s face— Generals Fisto and Tiin had instantly gone after Savage, and thank all the little gods that they had been on deployment with the 104th. And General Tiin had wrestled the mask from his hands before joining Fisto in giving chase once Savage realized he was outmatched. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sinker had forced it onto Plo’s face, not exactly gentle, but the entire battalion’s anxiety had spiked to levels he was certain could be felt all the way in Hutt Space.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Still, Wolffe swallowed, throat tight as he gripped onto the cloth he was using to wipe the blood away. Plo’s eyes were far away from behind his goggles, breaths stuttering and uneven. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on...” he uttered without realizing it as Sinker checked Plo’s pulse again. “Come on, <em>buir</em>. <strong>Breathe, just breathe...</strong> don’t up and leave now...” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He could only pray to a god he wasn’t sure he believed in now, he knew.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>( And a darker part of him hoped that Kit gave into his darker side and killed Savage if Plo didn’t make it. )</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yikes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>